Earth's Brother
by Digimonking99
Summary: Nathan had always though he was an orphan, only to find out that his father was one of the Greek gods. He spent the next 12 years training and defending himself from monsters before arriving at the Camp. But two years later, an ancient and powerful evil has begun to rise from its slumber. Along with the first son of Poseidon in decades, a child who could fulfill the great prophecy.


**This is a remake of a previous story. I had original had my main character named Jason(this was before I had learned about the HoO Jason). I also had him as Percy's adopted brother. I have changed both the OC's name and no longer have him as Percy's adopted brother.. Anyway, gove your suggestions in a review.**

**Edit: I slightly changed the backstory after realizing that e backstory would not fit in with something later down the road.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

Part I

A 12 year old boy sat in a small clearing, gently nudging a bit of wood into a fire.

The boy had curly brown hair that looked like he had just woken up. His eyes were a deep black and filled with light, but twinkled with a small hint of sadness. He wore a mottled dark grey shirt that was faded and had a few tears in it. His dark green cargo shorts were in the same condition. He wore a pair of black, Nike shoes that were well worn and looked a size or two too small. He wore a pair of brown, fingerless gloves on his hands.

He slowly finished chewing something and looked at the small amount of food he had left. He threw it into the fire and said a quick prayer before standing up. He put out the fire and slung a bag over his shoulder.

**"So is it time to move again, Nathan?"** A male voice questioned inside his head, identifying the boy as Nathan. Nathan was quiet, his thoughts drifting in multiple directions.

"Yes." He finally answered out loud.

**"Why don't we just head to camp?"** Another voice asked in Nathan's head, this one female.

"We just can't." Nathan replied, his voice slightly sad.

**"But we cannot keep running like this."** Another female voice stated in his mind, this one sound slightly younger then the previous voice. She continued, **"You are afraid that they will not accept you, but you cannot worry about what might happen. You will eventually die if you keep this up."**

Nathan sighed, placing his hand on his temple and rubbing it.

"Fine," He agreed reluctantly, "but we leave if they stuff us into the Hermes cabin." He then stared heading for the tree line. Cautiously, he began to creep through the woods as if something could spring up at any time. Nathan's thoughts then began to wander to what his life had been like the past 12 years.

He had never known his mom and had been raised by his adoptive mom, who told him that his father was a god and that Nathan was a half-blood.

You know those Greek myths and legends such as Zeus, Poseidon, the Minotaur, and all that stuff...

Yeah, not myths. In truth, the gods were very much alive and so were the monsters. Nathan's own father, in fact, was a god. This of course meant that the monsters wanted to feast on his flesh, bathe in his blood, and drink his marrow, but he tried not to think about that too much.

He had left several months ago, and since then he had been running from these monsters. He had heard about a camp that was supposed to be a safe refuge for demigods like him. There were cabins for each of the twelve Olympians and the kids would stay in their respective parent's cabin. but he had also heard that most kids were crammed into the Hermes cabin until they got claimed. And even if they got claimed, their godly parent might not actually have a cabin, and so they had to stay in the Hermes cabin.

**"Artemis will probably let you use her cabin."** The younger female voice suggested. Nathan nodded.

"You're right, Eos." This was another strange thing about Nathan. He had three gods living inside his head. They had faded millennia ago, but had been given a second chance inside of Nathan. Eos was the younger female voice, Selene was the name of the older female voice, and Helios was the male voice. Of course, they didn't always get along.

Nathan continue to walk, never stopping to take a break. By sunset, he could see the large pine tree that signified the camp's borders. He approached the tree and was about to pass through when he heard a shriek. A shriek he recognized all too well.

He placed his hand on the ground and a black spot appeared on the dirt. The spot formed into the shape of a small dog and ran around Nathan's feet. He gave it a quick set of orders and it took off past the border.

Nathan turned and found himself face to face with a small army of monsters. There were 2 cyclopes, 2 hellhounds, 5 Scythian Dracanae, and 3 creatures that looked like a cross between a bat and a hag. The bat-hags seemed to be the leaders. Nathan knew that they were the furies: Megaera, Tisiphone, and Alecto.

"So, it looks like. I don't get to make a quiet entrance into the camp, huh?" Nathan questioned, picking up the sounds of multiple feet running his way from beyond the barrier. Nathan faced the monsters and grinned widely. His gloves glowed with a bright light. When it faded, the gloves were gone and two long, swords made out of a black metal were in his hands.

The furies hissed and slashed at Nathan. He ducked below the claws and jumped backwards. He dodged the attacks of the cyclopes by running up the side of a tree and standing upside down on a branch. He turned to face the small group of demigods who were still on the other side of the barrier.

"Hey," Nathan waved, "Just stay right there. Just make sure to grab me if I lose too much energy." Nathan smirked at the confusion on their faces before jumping down and slicing down through one cyclopes. He tossed the sword in his right hand to his left hand and held the empty hand outward. Black energy began to swirl in his palm and he turned and thrusted his hand into the stomach of the second cyclops.

**"Rasengan!"** Helios cackled in Nathan's mind, earning a groan from Selene and Eos. The cyclops went flying and Nathan ran towards it and stabbed with both swords.

One of the furies used its flaming whip and tried to hit Nathan with it. Nathan quickly reacted and the sword in his left hand glowed and was replaced with a shield that was shaped like a sun. Covering part of the sun was the image of a moon, making it look like an eclipse

He used the shield to block the whip and lunged at the fury, the monster gone in a shower of golden dust. He ducked below a hellhound and stabbed his sword into its stomach before dragging it crosswise. He threw his shield at the two approaching furies, knocking them out. The second hellhound used this opportunity to bite into Nathan's arm, earning a small cry of pain before Nathan stabbed the overgrown dog in the skull.

"I need to end this quickly." Nathan muttered to himself. He turned to look at the dracanae and held his hands out in front of him and the shield disappeared from atop the furies. Once again he was holding the two swords. He threw the left sword at one snake-lady and used the distraction to slice through the other four.

All five exploded into golden dust, just as the blood loss began to affect Nathan. He dropped to the ground and started to fall unconscious, noticing the demigods chase off the other two furies. His eyes closed completely as he felt himself being carried.

~#~#~

Later Nathan found myself waking up inside a building. He was lying on a bed, and hovering over him was a young girl.

She was about 10 years old if Nathan had to guess. She had blonde hair that was curled in a fashion similar to a princess. Her gray eyes were stormy and radiated curiosity. He could see a necklace around her neck, with three beads and a ring on it.

She handed him a liquid that looked like apple juice. He recognized it as nectar, the beverage of the gods. It could heal wounds on demigods, but they had to be careful because having too much would burn them from the inside out. To Nathan, it tasted like a cheese pizza.

"Thanks." Nathan rasped, his throat still slightly dry. He turned to look at his arm and saw that it was still wrapped in bandages.

"I can't believe that someone like you managed to take on all those monsters." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Nathan shouted, or tried to, his voice coming out as more of a loud whisper. The girl giggled.

"I meant that you did well considering your age." She then held out her hand, "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Nathan." He then swung his feet over the edge of the bed, "So how long have I been out."

"Only about a day," She replied and then looked at Nathan intently, as if remembering something, "I wanted to ask if I could see your weapons, I've never seen anything like them." Nathan looked at her curiously before shrugging. He asked her to hand him his gloves and he slipped them on. He was soon holding one of his swords and his shield. He placed them on the bed as Annabeth inspected him.

Nathan guessed that she was a daughter of Athena. He would've guess Hephaestus or Ares, but she didn't fit for either of those two.

"What are the swords made of?" Annabeth asked, "I've never seen a metal like this."

"It's Chaotic Tourmaline, a rare metal. I doubt you'll find any other weapons made from them. They were a gift from one of my godly cousins. She told me that it was found in a meteorite." Nathan explained, "The shield is made up of a mixture of Celestial Bronze for the sun, and Chaotic Tourmaline for the moon. I named it Επιοκισω."

"Eclipse." Annabeth muttered. I nodded before standing up and stretching.

"So... Do you mind showing me around?" She smiled and led me out the door...

To be continued

* * *

><p><strong>So this is first chapter. Just a quick note. This chapter and the next will be shorter and may seem slightly rushed because they are just prologue chapters. Nathan's godly parent will be revealed in the next chapter, and more of his backstory will be delved into throughout the story. Some of you may also be thinking that Nathan seems a bit overpowered, but Percy was able to kill the mino- I mean Pasiphaë's son- without any training.<strong>


End file.
